The present disclosure relates generally to toners and toner processes, and more specifically, to toner compositions that have been treated to remove offensive odors.
Methods of preparing an emulsion aggregation (EA) type toner are known and toners may be formed by aggregating a colorant with a latex polymer formed by batch or semi-continuous emulsion polymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is directed to a semi-continuous emulsion polymerization process for preparing a latex by first forming a seed polymer. In particular, the '943 patent describes a process comprising: (i) conducting a pre-reaction monomer emulsification which comprises emulsification of the polymerization reagents of monomers, chain transfer agent, a disulfonate surfactant or surfactants, and optionally, but preferably, an initiator, wherein the emulsification is accomplished at a low temperature of, for example, from about 5° C. to about 40° C.; (ii) preparing a seed particle latex by aqueous emulsion polymerization of a mixture comprised of (a) part of the monomer emulsion, from about 0.5 to about 50 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 25 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (i), and (b) a free radical initiator, from about 0.5 to about 100 percent by weight, or from about 3 to about 100 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C., wherein the reaction of the free radical initiator and monomer produces the seed latex comprised of latex resin wherein the particles are stabilized by surfactants; (iii) heating and feed adding to the formed seed particles the remaining monomer emulsion, from about 50 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 75 to about 97 percent by weight, of the monomer emulsion prepared in (ii), and optionally a free radical initiator, from about 0 to about 99.5 percent by weight, or from about 0 to about 97 percent by weight, of the total initiator used to prepare the latex polymer at a temperature from about 35° C. to about 125° C.; and (iv) retaining the above contents in the reactor at a temperature of from about 35° C. to about 125° C. for an effective time period to form the latex polymer, for example from about 0.5 to about 8 hours, or from about 1.5 to about 6 hours, followed by cooling. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832, 5,405,728, 5,366,841, 5,496,676, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256 and 5,501,935, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Due to the chemical composition of emulsion aggregation toner, the resulting toner has an unpleasant odor that many consumers find offensive. The odor is exacerbated as the toner is heated and fixed during development. Numerous additive combinations and different methods of producing the toner have been used to reduce the unpleasant odor of toner. However, the previous methods and the addition of chemical combinations have been problematic. Difficulties arise in removing the additional chemicals. Furthermore, the additional chemicals typically adversely affect the development properties of the toner.
Hence, it would be advantageous to provide a toner composition with a reduced odor compared with conventional toners.